


Good Things, Bad Things

by QwillReign



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Feels, Gen, I started shipping this while I wrote, Short & Sweet, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwillReign/pseuds/QwillReign
Summary: Boy 412 never stops making lists. Neither does 409.
Relationships: Septimus Heap & Mandy Marwick, slight Septimus Heap/Mandy Marwick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Good Things, Bad Things

Boy 412 never stopped making lists. Even years after the young army, it continued. Septimus ended every day with a list, totaling good and bad over and over and over. Most days the good outweighed the bad. Most.

But there were some days where the bad things were horribly, overwhelmingly present. When those days came, he found 409, because 409 helped. They would go to the forest, and 412 would tell 409 the bad things, and then the good things, and feel better, because 409 understood the lists. Then, Septimus would walk back to the wizard tower, and into his bed, which was warm and soft, and that was a good thing.

Sometimes, 409 found 412. That was more unusual, but it happened all the same. They would go to the Ramblings, and 409 told 412 the bad things, and then the good things, and 412 understood the lists.

Very occasionally, they found each other. On those days, 412 and 409 didn’t go anywhere. They sat next to each other, and were silent. They never cried, because crying was a bad thing, and they never yelled, because yelling was worse. On those days, the lists stayed in their heads, and they were each other’s good things.

The days with only good things were few and far between. But when they came, Septimus and Wolf Boy would meet by chance, each as excited as the other, and they would run through the streets. Those were the days when they remembered they were allowed to laugh now, and to jump, and to have fun. Those were the days that Septimus and Wolf Boy loved the best, when they were together and absolutely nothing went wrong.

There were many days that the two wouldn’t meet, when each boy went about their day content, but missing something all the same.

There were days when they had no good things to speak of, and those were the worst. Those days, unless someone noticed, neither went anywhere. Once, Jenna found 412, but Jenna couldn’t understand 412 like 409 could. Once, she brought 412 through the Queen’s way, to 409, and that was the best bad day 412 ever had, because 409 gave him enough good things to outweigh everything else.

Finally, after many days, of many types, there was a day where the first good thing on their list was each other, and they found that starting the day with their favorite good thing made it much easier to finish the day with good things. After that day, there were so many more, and Septimus and Wolf boy were glad, because good days were so much better together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this pretty fast, and owe all my motivation to the Septimus Heap Discord. Thanks to MysticalDragon and septimus but cooler, who both proofed for me :) lmk what you think in the comments!


End file.
